This disclosure pertains to illuminated display panels suitable for use as signage or as a general lighting fixture.
Various types of illuminated signage and general purpose lighting fixtures have employed many different types of light sources including neon lamps, incandescent lamps, fluorescent lamps, and light emitting diodes. Also, the use of light diffusing optical fibers in illumination systems has been disclosed. However, illuminated color display panels for signage have not facilitated high resolution, time-varying multiple color displays without the use of relatively expensive matrix-addressable display structures, such as plasma and/or LCD/LED displays, which are highly susceptible to damage and failure in more aggressive environments.
Certain embodiments provide alternative technology for providing relatively inexpensive illuminated color display panels for both general lighting purposes and signage.